Even a warrior has his weaknesses
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Michael is teaching Gabriel how to fight. Soon his little brother Lucifer shows up and shows him some tricks of his own. Much fun and laughter involved for everyone...(Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Another Request i got from a User on DA :).  
>This person requested a tickle fight between our angel brothers Michael, Lucifer, Castiel and Gabriel.<br>And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>

**_Even a warrior has his weaknesses_**

Loud sounds of battle and the crossing of swords were the first things Lucifer heard that day.

As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran in the direction from which the sounds of battle came. He thought something bad had happened, that a war broke out or something like that.

But a war in heaven?

The most peaceful place in the whole universe?

It was highly unlikely that something like this would happen.

But he wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

The moment he arrived at the place from where all those loud noises came, he sighed with relief. There was no war between his brothers and sisters, only two angels who were play fighting with each other. At least that's how it looked like for Lucifer.

He dared to take a few steps closer to take a closer look at this spectacle.

He saw Castiel sitting on the ground not far away from his big brother and he quickly walked over to the young angel who greeted him with a soft smile when he sat down next to him.

"Hello Castiel. What are you doing?" he asked and he returned his soft smile with a small grin of his own.

"I am watching Michael and Gabriel," the young angel said and his eyes were right back at the two fighting angels.

Lucifer followed his gaze and rolled his eyes playfully at the sight.

Michael was fighting against Gabriel.

He looked like the mighty warrior he was with his armor and the sword in his hand.

Only that his sword wasn't made of steel. No. This one was made of wood.

Gabriel held a sword of his own in his hands and he tried to dodge his big brother's attacks as good as he could, but quickly he realized that he was too inexperienced to even think about winning this fight. But he tried his very best to at least hitting Michael with his wooden sword for only one time. But he couldn't even reach the angel, because Michael was faster than him and every time he wanted to attack him, he had to doge the next, merciless attack coming from his big and much, much stronger brother.

"Come on Gabriel. Is that all you got?"

The young archangel turned his head to Lucifer and was greeted by his grinning face.

He let his guard down in the process and a surprised squeak left his lips as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against a strong chest and only moments later he could feel a sword underneath his chin.

"And you are dead Gabriel," he heard the deep, powerful voice of his brother and he shuddered at those dark words.

Michael released him from his strong grip and Gabriel quickly took a few steps backwards.

"Awww now look at that Mikey. You scared him," Lucifer said as he stood up and walked over to Gabriel to put an arm around him.

"Was he mean to you? Did Mikey scare you?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that and pushed Lucifer away.

"Stop treating me like a baby Lucy. He wasn't mean to me. It was my own fault. I should have paid attention to the fight."

The morning star grimaced before he turned around to face his big brother.

"Is that what you taught him?"

"I taught him how to fight because he asked me to. Right Gabriel?"

"Yes. I asked Michael if he would show me some tricks."

Lucifer's grin was back onto his face within seconds and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is that so? How about you show me some tricks as well brother? Or are you too afraid of fighting me? Because you know that I would beat you immediately?"

Michael rolled his eyes as Gabriel and even Castiel had to snicker at their brothers teasing words.

"Please Lucifer. Don't be ridiculous. We all know that I am much stronger than you will ever be!"

"Is that a challenge brother?"

"It is a fact."

Now Lucifer's fighting spirit was aroused and he took the sword Gabriel had dropped to the ground when he sat down next to Castiel and he walked over to Michael.

"Fine Mikey. Come here and show me how strong you really are!"

Michael moved into a fighting position, wings spread out to make him look even more dangerous than he already was.

"If you wish so brother. But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"I was about to say the same thing…"

And again swords crossed on that day.

Castiel and Gabriel watched both angels with fascination as they fought against each other.

Michael was again merciless, but Lucifer was quicker than him and he dodge every attack of his big brother and fought back as good as he could. He used his wings to confuse his brother, only to attack him with his sword afterwards, but Michael could rescue himself from tis attack with a strong wing beat and after his feet touched the soft grass of the meadow he attacked Lucifer from behind. But before the sword could even touch the angel, Lucifer had spun around, only to hit the sword out of Michael's hand. His own sword followed soon and both angels were now unarmed. But this didn't stop the older Archangel from attacking. He tried to grab for Lucifer's arms, but the younger angel was faster than him, hooked a foot behind Michael's and shortly after God's oldest angel lay on his back. Immediately Lucifer pounced on him, pinning him down with a grin.

"Yeah! I got him!" he said triumphantly, earning laughter from his two little brothers Castiel and Gabriel, who were clapping him applause.

But Lucifer's victory didn't last for too long, because Michael took advantage of his unwariness and he spun around, pinning his little brother, belly first, onto the ground. But the younger angel fought back by flapping his wings and hitting his brother with them until he gained the upper hand in their little fight yet again. He grabbed for Michael's hands and pinned them down to both sides of his head, holding him down and grinning at the perplexed archangel.

"Nice try Mikey, but I told you that I know some tricks of my own," he said, grinning widely.

Michael growled and glared at him, squirming around and trying to break free from his surprisingly strong grip. He could feel that Lucifer used some of his grace to hold his arms down. That little cheater!

"Don't even try it Mikey. Save your strength because you're going to need it soon."

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer's grin widened so much that it send chills down Michael's spin.

"You haven't given up yet brother. I won't let you up until you give up and say that I am better than you."

"Pfft! I will never do that!"

"Oh no? You will not do that? I have ways of making you say it, you know?"

"What ways?"

"Oh you'll see brother~."

And with that Lucifer's grin turned evil and he raised his brother's arms up above his head, leaving his underarms wide open. The only spot which was not protected by his armor.

Michael's eyes widened with shock when realization hit him and once again he tied to break free, but his little brother tightened his grip around his wrists and laughed at his attempts.

"You wouldn't dare Lucifer!" Michael growled as he watched how his brother bends his wings down.

"Oh yes, I would…"

And soft feathers touched his skin and Michael felt if he was about to crawl out of his skin.

He bit his lower lip, trying to keep up his angry expression, but the more Lucifer moved his wings over his skin, the more the angry facade crumbled and the more his lips quirked up into a soft smile which quickly turned into a grin.

Michael couldn't remember the last time someone had dared to tickle and humiliate him like this. He kept his eyes closed and he tried to hide his grinning face into his arm. A soft blush crept onto his cheeks when he heard his brother's laughing at him. This whole situation was so embarrassing. He was a strong warrior and not a little fledgling anymore. This was childish, embarrassing and…fun?

He shook his head, trying to banish such thoughts from his brain and he tried to concentrate on something else, because he could feel how laughter started to build up inside his belly. But Lucifer's soft feathers were maddening and he couldn't ignore them. And there was it again. This funny feeling inside his belly and before he could stop himself, small giggles slipped out of his mouth.

"Yes Mikey, there it is. This cute, little giggling sound you make every time I tickle you like this. Man how I have missed that!"

He blushed even more and oddly Lucifer's teasing words made the tickling so much worse.

He tried to pull his arms down, legs starting to kick out the moment his brother used a bit more pressure, stroking his soft feathers up and down and up and down under his arms. Over and over again and with each stroke Michael's whole body jumped. His grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt and he arched his back more and more and then it happened: He laughed!

The sound of his deep belly laughter was majestic and yet so contagious and Lucifer, Castiel and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh along with him. The morning star added a bit of his grace to his tickling, attacking the middle of his brother's armpits with his grace and Michael's laughter got interrupted here and there by a soft squeak and this was just the cutest sound heaven had heard for a very long time.

Heavens most powerful archangel was now reduced to desperate laughter as he squirmed around underneath his little brother who had the most devious smirk on his face as he watched how the mighty warrior threw his head back and was soon lost in his loud laughter.

Lucifer even dared to take a hand away, holding his brother down with only one hand now and using the free hand to dig into his skin, making the older angel buck and scream through his now hysterical laughter.

"Hahaha gotcha Mikey!"

"S-STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAHAT!"

More the oldest angel couldn't say as another wave of laughter made it impossible for him to form another sentence. He couldn't take this anymore and when he opened his eyes to look at Gabriel and Castiel through tear filled eyes the both of them didn't look like they would help him. He had to do something to stop Lucifer. Immediately or he would go insane!

He tried his very best to concentrate his grace and he even managed to throw his brother off of him.

Michael saw his chance and pinned Lucifer to the ground, holding his arms down above his head with one of his own. Still panting heavily he glared at the still grinning archangel.

"Heh, what's wrong Mikey? Too ticklish?"

Michael narrowed his eyes and before Lucifer could protest he clawed his fingers and put them in the middle of his little brother's stomach.

Lucifer's eyes widened with shock and he tried to break free from his brother's strong grip, but he couldn't. And then Michael wiggled and vibrated his fingers all over his stomach and in a matter of seconds Lucifer was the one who had tears in his eyes from laughing way too much and Michael to grin evilly when a loud shriek broke from the other angel's throat.

The light bringer squirmed and kicked and shrieked and laughed like there was no tomorrow, all the while his big brother grinned down at him and made sure to get at his most ticklish spots, like his belly, lower ribcage and this one little spot right underneath his armpits which made him scream.

"C-CAHAHAHAS! G-GAHAHAHABE PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE HELP MEHEHEHE!"

That was all he could get out.

Castiel and Gabriel laughed even more the moment their big brother begged them for help.

They exchanged amused glances and seemed to come to the same silent agreement.

Michael was so engrossed in tickling his little brother to tears that he didn't notice Cas and Gabe and the moment they pounced on him it was too late. Gabriel clung to his back, digging his fingers under his arms and Castiel tried to get a hold on one of his feet. When he had managed to grab one foot, he removed his footwear, threw it aside and digging his fingers into the soft sole. And that's when Archangel Michael screamed and fell back into the grass. He squirmed around, trying to free his foot from Castiel grip while shoving against Gabriel's chest, but nothing was working. The moment Lucifer grabbed his other foot everything was lost for him.

"Gah! H-hey! HEY! HAHAHAHA NO! NONONONO MIKEY DOHOHOHON'T!"

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed loudly the moment two strong hands grabbed his sides and thumbs massaging into his lower ribcage. He quickly pulled his hands out from under Michael's arms, only to shove at his tickling hands now, but it was no use, because Michael was stronger than him and it didn't take long until he had managed to pin Gabriel down and free his legs from his two other brother's. He lunged at Gabriel and Castiel at once, pinned them down and tickled both angels until they had tears of mirth in their own eyes.

"LUHUHUHUCI HEHEHEHELP!" they both cried at once, throwing pleading looks at Lucifer who quickly held up his hands in defense as Michael glared at him.

"Sorry you two, but I will stay out of this one."

"Wise choice," Michael said with a grin before he turned his attention back to the two young angels who were shrieking with laughter by now.

"Well you two? Do you give?"

"YEHEHEHES! YES MIKEY AHH! WE GIVE UHUHUP!"

"TRUCE! TRUHUHUCE PLEAHAHAHASE!" Castiel shrieked before his laughter went silent and that's when Michael pulled his hands away.

"Fine. But remember: The moment you start tickling me again I will show no mercy."

Both angels could only giggle at that.

The oldest angel smiled and let himself fall back into the grass and he closed his eyes.

The smile never disappeared from his face as he listened to Castiel's and Gabriel's joyful giggling. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. It had been way too long since he had laughed like this. It felt good to laugh and to fool around with his brothers. Life as an Archangel was not easy and to enjoy the rare free time he had was more important than anything else…

Lucifer also couldn't get that grin off of his face as he plopped down next to his brother.

The elder kept his eyes closed, but his smile widened when he could feel a teasing finger, tickling the side of his neck.

"Lucifer…" he said warningly and he opened an eye to look at his brother.

"Sorry Mike. Couldn't resist," he said with a grin and the elder just rolled his eyes at him.

"Heh. I knew it…"

Michael raised an eyebrow and look at the morning star.

"What?"

"You are just a biiiig softie underneath this strong armor of yours. Am I right?"

"Be careful Lucifer. You don't want to start this again."

"Oh no? But I know your weak spot~."

Michael growled and before Lucifer knew what was happening, a strong hand grabbed his arms and pulled him down until he lay on top of Michael's chest. A strong arm wrapped around his upper body to keep him in place and he shuddered when he could feel warm lips pressing against his ear.

"Don't forget that I know your weak spot as well brother," Michael whispered into his ear and before he got the chance to answer a loud scream broke free from his throat the moment he could feel wiggling fingers on his left wing…

On the other side of the meadow Raphael looked up when he heard the loud scream.

A shiver ran down his spine and he turned his head to look at his sister Annael.

"I really don't know what's happening over there right now. But I know one thing for sure: I don't want to mess with Michael! It sounds like he's murdering someone…" Raphael said with another shiver.

Annael shivered also at the thought.

"I agree with you brother. I don't want to switch places with the poor angel he got his hands on this time…"

**_The End_**


End file.
